Infant car seats are commonly used to transport infants within motor vehicles. The seat fits within a base. The base is securely attached to a seat within the motor vehicle. The infant seat has a belt system for restraining an infant and protecting the infant in the event of a vehicle collision. When the infant seat is used within a motor vehicle the infant seat is held securely within a base. However, the infant seat is quickly and easily removable from the base.
Most infant car seats have pivoting handles. The handle often serves a secondary purpose of providing a support for toys used to entertain the infant. When the infant seat is removed from the motor vehicle the handle can be locked into a carrying position. This will allow the infant seat to be carried by the handle while the infant is within the infant seat. This provides a quick and easy way to move the infant a short distance from the motor vehicle. However, if the infant seat and infant are carried by the handle for longer distances, the infant seat can feel very heavy and cause the person carrying the seat to become fatigued. Often the person carrying the infant seat is the infant's mother and the infant's mother does not have sufficient strength to carry the infant and seat for long distances comfortably.
Most current infant car seats have a curved bottom surface. The curved surface permits the infant seat to be rocked upon a floor surface. The infant is often soothed and relaxed by the rocking motion. The ability to rock the infant seat also permits the carrier to temporarily stop carrying the infant seat without upsetting the infant.
An infant car seat is needed which has the following features. The infant car seat would releasably fit within a base. In other words, the infant car seat could be snapped into a base and snapped out of a base. The seat could be carried by a handle in the same manner that traditional infant seats can be carried by a handle. The seat could be rocked when placed upon a floor in the same manner that traditional infant seats can be rocked when placed upon a floor. The infant seat would have wheels and a pivoting extendable handle which would permit it to be rolled and transported upon the floor when pulled or pushed by a user. Preferably, the wheels would be retractable. The infant car seat should also have a pivoting hood which, while the seat is being pulled, would suspend child/infant toys near the infant so that the infant can interact with the toys.